Comme à chaque fois
by Le Rien
Summary: Il était malsain, non? Il devait bien l'être. La preuve se tenait devant lui. Ou sur lui, mais ce n'était qu'une précision technique. [PWP Mathieu/Patron]


**N. A.: Lemon court écrit à côté pour s'échapper un peu d'"Alternatives". Et puis bon, je suis d'humeur lemon aujourd'hui. **

_**Disclaimer: Mathieu Sommet a l'entière propriété sur le Patron et lui-même. En cas de demande expresse du créateur, je n'ai aucun problème à supprimer cette fic.**_

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>C'était tellement malsain. Tellement bon aussi.<p>

Mathieu se retint de gémir en sentant la langue experte de son partenaire s'enrouler autour de son sexe.

« Arrête de réfléchir, gamin. » murmura la voix rauque de celui-ci. « Laisse-toi faire. »

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Personne n'aurait pu ; quiconque avec ne serait-ce qu'une once de conscience se serait levé pour le condamner en sachant ce qu'il faisait. Un cri étouffé jaillit e ses lèves, comme à contrecœur, arquant son dos et noyant ses pensées.

C'était tellement malsain.

Quel mégalomane narcissique devait-il être pour avoir osé franchir le pas ? Et pire encore, pour en tirer autant de plaisir ? Il sentit deux mains fermes remonter la courbe de ses fesses, effleurant le bas de son dos, stimulant ses parties érogènes avec une expertise presque chirurgicale.

« Si sensible, putain. » La voix de l'Autre était grave et sensuelle, bien qu'un peu haletante à présent. « T'es tellement bon pour moi, gamin. »

Il devrait être dégoûté. Il devrait s'en aller en l'insultant, pas frissonner d'excitation à chacune de ses paroles. Ou il devrait avoir honte, du moins. Mais non. Il culpabilisait peut-être, il se terrifiait même, parfois, mais il n'avait pas honte.

Il ouvrit plus largement les jambes lorsque l'Autre – son alter-ego, sa Création, son Monstre personnel – remonta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Avant lui, Mathieu n'aurait jamais pu croire un simple baiser aussi obscène, ni aussi plein de promesses.

Il ne faisait rien de particulièrement hardcore. D'un autre côté, le simple fait qu'ils couchent ensemble était tordu en soi. Le fait que _Lui_ –le criminel, le sex-addict – paraisse aussi humain à ces instants ne rendait la chose que plus… horrible d'une certaine manière.

Il cédait. Encore. Il cédait toujours, et un peu plus à chaque fois, il le savait. Un jour, pensait-il, un jour, il ne restera plus rien. Rien que Lui, la Luxure et son Plaisir.

Il cédait. Et il voyait au sourire carnassier de l'Autre qu'il l'avait également compris.

Il lui mordit le cou, pas assez pour lui faire mal mais suffisamment pour le marquer. Par frustration ou représailles, aurait pu dire un observateur extérieur, mais non, même pas cela. Simplement, en voyant ce cou, blanc, fragile dans cet être pourtant sensément si fort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y planter ses dents. Le fait que ce cou était aussi un peu le sien stimulait d'autant plus ses sens.

_Bien joué, Mathieu, tu viens de rajouter un auto-cannibalisme latent à la liste sans fin de tes troubles mentaux._

L'Autre se redressa un peu et lui susurra à l'oreille : « Hm, j'aime quand tu essaies de jouer, gamin. »

L'Homme éclata d'un rire guttural et plutôt hors de propos avant d'enfourner ses doigts dans la bouche de Mathieu sans attendre une éventuelle réponse. C'était une règle tacite entre eux : Mathieu ne parlait jamais durant leurs ébats, du moins de façon intelligible.

Mathieu ferma les yeux et se força à vider son esprit, ne se concentrant qu'à humidifier au maximum les doigts de l'Homme Pervers. Il tremblait presque d'impatience en anticipant la suite mais il savait qu'il valait mieux passer par une préparation consciencieuse s'il voulait éviter un maximum de douleur plus tard.

De fait, les doigts lui furent ôtés de la bouche plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et étaient déjà en train de taquiner son entrée.

« Hmphgr… » grogna Mathieu en protestation, essayant d'accélérer le mouvement en se coulant vers le bas.

La tentative fut avortée presque instantanément par une main ferme et sèche qui bloqua sa hanche.

« Pas si vite, gamin. »

Mais, presque complaisamment, le Bourreau finit par entrer un doigt dans sa victime volontaire jusqu'à la dernière phalange, et le recroquevilla tout de suite, cherchant à atteindre, devina Mathieu, sa prostate.

La respiration de Mathieu s'accéléra. Y avait-il un moyen plus délicieux de se damner éternellement ? La réponse s'imposa lorsque l'Autre toucha enfin ce point typiquement masculin si sensible. _Non. Non, il n'y en avait pas._

Un deuxième doigt joignit rapidement le premier et la respiration de l'Autre se hacha.

« Je vais pas tenir longtemps, gamin… Je vais pas tenir… »

« Mhmmm… » tenta d'acquiescer Mathieu.

Il était si loin. Si loin qu'il ne ressentait même plus ce fameux coup au cœur au moment de signer ce Pacte avec le Diable. Juste le plaisir qui montait, montait au point de l'aveugler sur le reste.

Les doigts se retirèrent de lui pour être quasiment immédiatement remplacés par quelque chose de bien plus imposant. Son souffle se bloqua un instant mais il se força à garder sa respiration sous contrôle. Pour l'instant du moins.

L'Autre resta immobile une poignée de secondes, et pendant ce court intervalle, Mathieu put observer un relâchement absolu qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur ces traits, si semblables aux siens, mais si différents également. Cet état de grâce ne dura cependant pas longtemps et il ne tarda pas à lui imposer un rythme régulier.

Un rythme beaucoup, beaucoup trop _lent_.

Sauf que cette fois, le Pervers avait pris ses précautions. Mathieu était totalement immobilisé, sans aucun contrôle, entièrement soumis à son bon plaisir.

Etait-il normal ? A quel niveau de perversité devait-il se situer pour _aimer_ cela ? Il aurait pu en pleurer. Ou encore, hurler sa douleur. Gueuler à en perdre la voix, la raison. Tout semblait maintenant préférable à l'abdication sans condition qu'il avait choisie.

Etait-il fou ou manipulé ? Le doute s'infiltra à lui. Devait-il se faire aider ou devait-on simplement se débarrasser de lui ?

« Ne pense pas à autre chose quand je te baise, gamin. »

La voix était presque grinçante et les lentes pénétrations se transformèrent brusquement en coups de butoir, mêlant le plaisir et la douleur. Passion violente, mais qui balaya les doutes de Mathieu d'un coup. Evidemment qu'il était fou. Dingue, bon à enfermer. Ce mec, c'était lui c'était ses désirs inavoués, c'était son refoulé mais encore une fois, c'était lui.

_C'était bon. _C'était bon, putain. Il avait mal, mais il le méritait, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas ?_ Cette douleur, c'était la rançon de son plaisir.

Cette douleur, c'était sa rédemption.

Il finit par jouir, et ce fut sale, bordélique, précipité. Comme à chaque fois. L'Autre le suivit, des jurons entrecoupés de grognements dans sa bouche. Il se retira et chercha à tâtons quelque chose sur la table de chevet. _Ses cigarettes et ses lunettes_, pensa brumeusement Mathieu.

De son côté, le youtuber s'allongea sur le dos et attendit sagement que le regret monte. Qu'il monte et l'étouffe. Comme à chaque fois.

« Un problème, gamin ? »

Mathieu ne se laissait plus avoir. Il n'avait plus la faiblesse de croire à une réelle sollicitude. Il entendait même le ricanement derrière les mots de l'Autre.

Il n'eut pas la force de se jurer de ne pas recommencer.

Il savait qu'il finirait par céder.

Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il avait appelé cette création le Patron. Tentative pitoyable pour essayer de mettre à distance sa faute, peut-être. Trouver une excuse à sa faiblesse, encore plus.

Mais il finirait par céder. Il cédait toujours.

Il céderait, et il céderait au Patron.

Comme à chaque fois.

**FIN**


End file.
